There is a need in connection with industrial processes and certain electronic quality control apparatus for techniques for providing a desired light intensity at discrete points on a surface. In particular, in connection with the use of apparatus for handling and counting fresh fruit, there is a current need to have a constant illumination on all points of a flat surface.
According to this invention, there is provided a novel method, apparatus and product for illuminating a surface to provide a desired light intensity at discrete points along said surface.